


Counting Electronic Sheep

by Voidfish



Series: Mechs Femslash Week [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, just good and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: Nastya cannot fall asleep. Good thing the Aurora is here to help.Fluff for day one of Mechs Femslash week: Domesticity
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Series: Mechs Femslash Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Mechanisms Femslash Week 2020





	Counting Electronic Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mechs fic so i'm very excited and very nervous. Please let me know if the characters are a little ooc or if any edits are needed.
> 
> Based on the fiction piece "A Bedtime Story." Nastya has her own room, canonically - why does she sleep on Aurora's support beams? It's because she's gay.
> 
> Mechs typical violence and mention of murder. Enjoy!

Nastya Rasputina had been with Doctor Carmilla and the crew of the mechanisms for what must be three hundred years now, give or take fifty. While still young in body she was no longer young or innocent in mind. She no longer kept a running tally of how many people she had murdered, and had long since lost track of what crimes she had and had not committed. She had hardened. She was ruthless, now.

She couldn’t fall asleep.

She repositioned, turning over to her side, and tried again, wool blanket bunching up at her knees. She sighed in frustration and bent down, repositioning the fabric so it covered her shoulders. The fabric scratched at her but she tried her best to give it no mind, closing her eyes and feigning deep breaths.  _ I suppose, _ she thought to herself,  _ I could always ask Jonny to kill me, if all else fails.  _ She mulled the idea over in her head before ultimately deciding against it. Death would work, for a while, but it would only be a matter of time before she regained consciousness and had to deal with the problems of sleep all over again. Plus, someone would have to clean it up.

There was a creak of metal, almost as if something had repositioned in the ship's hull.  _ Is there a problem, Nastya?  _ The Aurora hummed.

Nastya sat up, a smile painting her face without her even realizing. “Everything is alright, Aurora,” she responded, “I just cannot fall asleep.” 

_ What methods have you tried? Perhaps I could be of some assistance _ . Aurora answered.

Nastya thought about it. “I have tried laying in the dark for thirty minutes.”

_ And this was unsatisfactory? _

Nastya laughed. “Yes,” she agreed, “it did not work. I suppose I could get something to drink.”

_ Let me check my databases, _ Aurora said. Nastya nodded, hands absentmindedly running through the rough blanket. Next planet they were on she would have to search for a new blanket, preferably one of softer material.  _ Okay. A glass of warm milk may help.  _

Nastya considered it. “I don't really like milk,” she admitted. The Aurora hummed in response.

_ A bath or hot shower may help,  _ Aurora tried,  _ although the doctor has used all of the hot water, at the moment. _

Nastya sat up slowly, stretching her body, before heading out of her bedroom and down the corridors of the ship. “I don’t think this room is helping,” she admitted. “It doesn’t feel right. It never has.”

_ You are sleeping considerably less than other passengers,  _ Aurora replied.  _ There are certain chemicals that can be produced to aid in the process. _

Nastya nodded, moving through the corridors at a speed that would make most people horribly lost. She stopped, finding what she wanted, at one of the vents. She took the cover off and, with almost surprising agility, leapt inside the vent.

_ Where are you going? _ Aurora asked. 

“I am looking for the fastest route to your support beams,” Nastya said. “Can you send me the directions?”

_ Of course, _ Aurora said.  _ Take a right here. _

Nastya followed the directions, moving out of the vent shaft with less grace than before. She picked herself off the ground, dusting herself off as she heard the Aurora hum in laughter. 

Nastya moved through the passageway until she found what she was looking for, entering the room cautiously and sitting down on one of the structural girders. 

_ What did you want to do here? _

Nastya smiled, light blush dusting her face. “I wanted to sit here. With you.”

_ Oh.  _ The Aurora responded.  _ That is very cute. Alright then. _

Nastya leaned back, taking her hair out of the ponytail she kept it in while she slept. She ran a hand through it, almost without noticing.

_ Would you like me to tell you a story? _ Anyone else would have read Aurora’s tone as serious and monotone, but Nastya could hear the almost timidness in Aurora’s words. As an engineer it was a testament to the power and complexity of machines.

As a lesbian, it was very, very cute.

“I would like that very much.” Nastya layed down, hands folding behind her head, eyes closing to fully embrace the words. She could feel every vibration on the ship, and even though the metal should have been hard and uncomfortable it wasn’t.

_ Very well, _ Aurora started.  _ Once upon a time, in space... _

**Author's Note:**

> My mechs tumblr sideblog is @dieinpeace-dieinhonor and my main is @come-unhinged.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
